


Inconsistent

by Dressed_In_Darkness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay Sex, I just finished reading it, It's old, It's so embarrassing, M/M, Please no critiques, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pointless, Public Blow Jobs, Read it for fun, Top Eren Yeager, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_In_Darkness/pseuds/Dressed_In_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren becomes infatuated with Levi from the moment he lays eyes on him at a club. Since then, he tries everything within his power to get the man's attention.</p><p>(please read beginning notes before reading)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconsistent

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was my first attempt at an Ereri fic (a long time ago). I think I kept it on here for a week, maybe two, before I took it down. I had so much self-doubt back then, but I thought I might post it, since some people showed interest in it on my IG account. I don't think it will ever be a completed work, though.
> 
> Note: I wrote this after only reading one Ereri fanfic, and having just watched the SnK anime. This was written long before I read the manga, and got to know the characters a lot better, okay? Be warned. Levi uses "brat" and "oi", which irks me now, but I didn't feel like editing it (I didn't edit any of it tbh), so sorry if that bugs you. Also, there's no ending. xD

Levi was sitting uninterested on a red leather couch in the middle of a dark alcove. Hanji sat to the right of him, leaning forward. It had been her idea to go to a new nightclub that had just opened up a week ago in downtown Trost. The instant he had stepped foot inside the club, feeling the thrum of the music playing, he regretted the decision to appease her immediately.

            “Stop pouting,” Hanji said. “Get that stick out of your asshole.”

            He didn’t respond. Instead, he leaned back and scanned the crowd. There were a lot of young kids, grinding on each other like it was going out of business. Levi found it appealing, the way their bodies moved against each other under the pulsating lights overhead. It would have been entrancing, if he weren’t sitting next to the loudest person on planet earth.

            Hanji drew his attention toward her as she danced in her seat, wiggling her shoulders in time with the music. “Let’s dance!” she announced, not waiting for him to follow her. She knew damn well that he wouldn’t.

            His eyes lingered on her for a fraction of a second, then he went back to watching a couple grind themselves into nonexistence. He would have been happy to just sit there and take in the crowd, but soon Hanji detached herself from the dancing bodies and made her way toward him.

            Before she could even ask, he said, “No.”

            “Come on, Levi!” She pouted, which made her glasses sag down on the bridge of her nose. She ran her hand through her brown hair, tugging at the strands caught between her fingers. He knew what she was going to do next.

            As Hanji reached for his wrist, he surprised her by shooting out his hand and catching hers instead. He applied pressure to her small wrist, and she fixed him with a glare.

            “I said no,” Levi said. “I’m not dancing with a bunch of sweaty brats.”

            In truth, he wouldn’t have minded. Not that he would ever confess that to anyone, let alone Hanji.

            She tugged at her wrist, and he let go of her. “You’re _such_ a party pooper, Levi!” She was sulking now.

            He could have sat there all night and argued with her, but she surprised him (which was rare, at best) by taking a handful of his hair in her hand and tugging him out of his seat.

            “Oi!” he said.

            Hanji laughed and kept pulling on him until they were both in the center of the dance floor. He narrowed his eyes at her, but she just shrugged it off and started dancing.

            Levi was getting stared at, which didn’t surprise him in the least. Everyone always seemed to be fascinated with his height, but right now he knew they were looking at the gold Venetian mask that he was wearing.

            Hanji came over to where he stood rigid and bent over, popping her ass on his side. He wondered if he could get away with breaking her neck in the middle of a crowd.

            “Oooo,” Hanji screamed over the music, pointing a finger in front of her.

            Levi followed the direction of her finger, and his eyes landed on a tall boy who was staring at him like he was a strawberry covered in whipped cream.

            _Hmm,_ Levi thought, fixing the boy with a glare. But to his surprise, the boy didn’t look away, or even fidget. The boy met his glare head on, a small smile on his lips.

            “Oh!” Hanji said, jabbing her elbow into his shoulder. “He’s adorable! He’s like a puppy! Just look at those eyes!”

            He did. The boy had obscene eyes. Even under the multicolored lights, they shone like an emerald.

            “He’s devouring you with them,” Hanji pointed out, rather loudly, too. “Oh, God, he’s so damn cute! Go talk to him.” She pushed him in the boy’s general direction, but Levi grounded himself.

            “Why should I?”

            “Why?” She sounded abashed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Did I not just mention that he’s devouring you with those _immaculate_ eyes? It’s obvious he wants you to go over. So go!” She nudged him again, but he didn’t move.

            “So what? Who says I’m interested?”

            “Oh dear God, Levi! I’m interested, and I’m lesbian. Need I say more?”

            Levi had never stopped staring at the boy, who in turn, was still staring at him. Why was that? Was it because Hanji was making a spectacle of him in the middle of the dance floor? Or was it the mask? Or could it be his height? It wouldn’t surprise him.

            Hanji gripped his forearm, as if preparing to physically drag him over there, when the boy started toward them. “OOOOH!” she spurted. “He means business! Look at the way he’s walking. That’s the definition of a prowl, my friend.” She clapped her hand on his shoulder, smiling wider than the Cheshire cat on Alice in Wonderland.

            Levi didn’t know why, but it felt like his stomach was about to drop straight out of his ass, and that was saying something. What the fuck was that about? It was just some kid, after all. No need to get all hyped up about it.

            Yet as the boy came closer, the feeling grew stronger. And Levi did what he did best when it came to emotional stirs: He fled.

            Hanji was quick to follow him, yelling some choice words at him. Such as: moron, idiot, coward, and all that bullshit she spouted at him when he steered clear of men.

            “Levi,” she said, hot on his tail. “Did you _not_ see him? He looked like he belonged in a Disney movie as Prince Charming.”

            “Fuck Prince Charming.” He kept walking, detaching himself from the crowd. He never once looked back. There was no way he was going to chance spotting the boy again.

            As they came to a sitting area, Levi took the first empty booth. He sat down, adjusting the mask on his face. It covered up all his features except for his eyes and mouth.

            When Hanji sat next to him, she shot him a fierce look, folding her arms over her chest. She was pouting. “He was fucking adorable.”

            Levi was about to make a snide remark, but the boy was weaving his way through the crowd, his eyes locked on their table. “What the fuck!”

            Hanji’s eyes darted up, and when she saw what Levi was talking about, her mouth dropped open into a wide smile. She started waving, and Levi grabbed a hold of her arm, shoving it down into her lap.

            Levi moved around Hanji, darting around the table. He moved through a sea of people at an alarming pace. Fuck this. He was going home. Hanji could meet him in the parking lot, but he was done with this club. Done with that kid.

            As he made his way down a narrow hall, staring intently on the red glowing EXIT sign at the end, he felt someone grab his arm. Whoever it was, they spun him around and pressed him hard against the wall.

            Levi looked up into eyes that were more complicated than what they looked like from afar. They were bluish-green, a toxic, enamoring color. “What the fuck is your problem?” he bit out, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was actually kind of turned on by the boy’s determination.

            “What’s yours?” The boy didn’t even seem bothered that he had just shoved him up against the wall. He was leaning over Levi with an intent stare, his chestnut-brown hair falling over his eyes, casting a shadow on his cheekbones.

            “I don’t have to deal with this shit.” Levi went to move, but before he could even move an inch, the boy grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up, his back gliding up against the wall behind him. “You have some nerve, kid.”

            The boy didn’t even seem to be struggling to hold Levi up. The muscles in his arms were flexed, and they looked extremely nice. “What’s your name?” he asked.

            “If you don’t put me down,” Levi started, “I’m going to kick you so hard in your balls, they’re going to launch straight into your stomach.”

            The boy seemed to take that as a challenge, his grip tightening on Levi’s hips, lifting him higher.

            Shit, it was kind of hot. Levi was always the dominant one in all the relationships (if that’s what you wanted to call them) he’d been in. It never even occurred to him that he might actually like to be dominated. It took all his willpower to not lock his legs around the boy’s slender waist and pull their hips together.

            “Why do you want to know my name?” Levi asked, narrowing his eyes. He was dead weight in the kid’s hands, and he wasn’t a light feather. How in the fuck was he still holding him up?

            “You’re the first person I noticed when I walked onto the dance floor. I couldn’t look away.”

            Levi wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained. “Fuck off. Put me down.”         

            “Tell me your name first.”

            “You’re pushing your luck, kid. I’m two seconds away from sending your balls to their final destination.”

            At that, the boy laughed, and it made his face light up. Well, goddamn, he was a pretty thing, wasn’t he?

            “Why can’t you just tell me your name?” the boy said.

            “You noticed me. So what? I’m wearing a mask. I stand out, kid. Now, for the last time, put me down.”

            To Levi’s surprise, the boy lowered him down to the floor. He was a little disappointed, but straightened his shirt and turned to leave.

            From behind, the boy snatched the mask off of his face. Levi turned around on his heel, with every intention on sending the boy flying. But he was stopped in his tracks by the way the boy was looking at him, like he was some sort of masterpiece.

            “The mask is off,” the boy said, twisting it on his finger, as if to prove the point further. “I still can’t look away.”

            Levi opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and turned around to leave. He was nearing the door when the boy called out, “I’m Eren.”

            Levi waved his hand dismissively, when Eren was somehow right behind him, grabbing the very hand he was waving around. Before he could protest, or pull away, Eren started jotting down something on his palm with a black pen.

            When Eren let go, he saw that it was his number. “Really, kid? Not going to happen.”

            “Are you straight?”

            It didn’t faze him one bit that this fucking incredibly hot brat practically just admitted that he, himself, wasn’t straight. Not one bit. “No,” Levi said.

            Eren smiled at that—that amazing, gorgeous, stupid smile. God, Levi wanted to punch him just for smiling. It made his insides feel like they were coming to a boil.

            “Still not going to happen, brat.”

            Eren was about to say something, when a loud screaming interrupted him. Levi recognized Hanji’s unbearable voice right away.

            Oh, fuck. No.

            “Leviiiiii,” Hanji bellowed, running toward him with arms spread wide. The smile she had on her face went from ear to ear.

            Eren looked back at him. “Levi, huh?”

            Without answering, Levi finally exited the building. He rounded the corner, and didn’t stop until he was standing in front of his car. He had half a mind to leave Hanji behind, but then he sighed (heavily) and pulled his cell phone out of his front pocket. She answered on the first ring.

            “Get your ass out here, or I’m leaving you,” he barked into the receiver, immediately hanging up afterwards.

            Pulling his car door open, he settled in the driver’s seat, and kept his gaze locked in the direction that Hanji would be coming from. She came into view a few minutes later, making her way toward his car. When she was settled in the passenger seat beside him, he turned on the ignition and backed out of the parking space.

            They were on the road when he noticed Hanji had this suspicious looking smile on her face. It held secrets, that smile did. “Why do you look that way?”

            Her head darted in his direction. She looked surprised. “What are you talking about?”

            “Don’t feed me that bullshit, Hanji. Why do you have a shit eating grin on your face?”

            She shrugged, the smile returning full fledge. “No reason.”

            Levi’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “You better not have gone and done something stupid.”

            “I never do anything stupid,” she said, sounding hurt. Levi knew she was putting on an act. She didn’t give one shit. That’s just the way Hanji was, and one of the many reasons he had kept her as a friend for so long.

            The conversation died off and Levi was left to think about what Hanji possibly could have done. Did she give that brat his phone number? Would she go that far? Levi knew that she would.

            He sighed, leaning back in his seat. Eren. That was the kid’s name. It wasn’t too bad. He wasn’t too bad looking, either. Fuck. Who was he kidding? The kid was gorgeous. Maybe he wouldn’t mind if Hanji had slipped him his number.

            “I know that look,” Hanji said, clapping. “You’re glad I did it, aren’t you?” She was bouncing in her seat, knowing full well that he had figured out that she had given Eren his number.

            “Tch! Shut up.”

            “You’re glad, Levi. I can tell. You like him.”

            “If I liked him, I would have just called him myself,” Levi said, flipping his palm over so she could see the number written there. “I wasn’t planning to.”

            “Stop trying to be such an emotionless hard ass. You and I both know that you would have called him eventually. I just wanted to speed up the process, because I know that he’s going to call you a lot sooner than you would have called him.”

            “I wouldn’t have called him.” He turned onto the freeway when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He tried to ignore it, but it was loud in the now silent car.

            Hanji’s hand darted out, freeing his phone from the confines of his slacks.

            “Oi!”

            She stared at the screen of his phone, her smile growing wider with every second that ticked by. She flipped the phone toward him, the screen bright in the otherwise dark cab.

            Levi read the text, and then turned his head to look at the road again, keeping his face emotionless. “Put my phone back, shitty four eyes.”

            Hanji complied; slipping his phone back into his pocket, but then recited the text. “Mask or not, I’m still planning on never looking away the next time we meet. Until then, Levi.” She squealed when she was through. “He’s so cute! I could eat him up!”

            Hidden in the dark, Levi grinned to himself.

            _Fucking brat._  

* * *

 

It had been a week since Eren sent out that first text. A whole week, and he hadn’t received one back. That’s not to say that he didn’t try to send more. Hell, it was kind of embarrassing to admit that he had sent Levi quite a few texts—even winded up calling him, at one point. To which he received no answer.

            “Ugh,” he breathed, lying back on his bed. Why was he so infatuated with Levi anyway? He was short and had some weird military undercut going on… Ok, trying to belittle his looks was not working whatsoever. It was just making him pull up a mental imagine of him, and hot damn. Levi was downright magnificent.

            Eren groaned, pressing his palms against his eyes. There was no doubt that Levi was beyond attractive. It should be illegal! How can someone be allowed to walk around looking that amazing? How did Levi even expect him not to react?

            He pulled up the memory of Levi standing like a statue in the middle of a dancing crowd. He had looked positively angelic, holding his strict posture, even when people were moving against him. He had been wearing an all black suit, with a white shirt. But on top of that, he was wearing a cravat and an elegant golden mask. Who the hell wore a cravat? Levi did, that’s who. And he looked damned good in it, too.

            This was hopeless. There was no way Eren was going to be able to forget that face, or that voice. Oh, that voice! It was a turn on in itself.

            “Fuck my life right now.”

            “Huh?”

            Eren looked up at the tiny, familiar voice. Armin had come back into his room, holding a plate of bagel bites in one hand. “Nothing.”

            Armin gave him a questioning look, and Eren knew that he wasn’t going to just drop it. That wasn’t how Armin worked. So when he sat down next to him on the bed, he sighed.

            “Ask,” Eren said. “I know you want to. It’s written all over your face.”

            Armin set the plate of food down on his nightstand, moving aside the alarm clock to do so. To Eren’s amusement, he pulled out two cans of orange soda from his pockets, one on either side. “I only have so many hands,” he said, as if that clarified why he had stuffed cans of soda into his jeans. It made Eren laugh a little, but then Armin fixed him with the look he always gave when he was about to interrogate him, and Eren fell silent. “What’s going on? You’ve been acting strange since you came home from that club last week.”

            Damn. Armin was attentive as all hell. He caught onto everything. It amazed Eren that he hadn’t asked about his deteriorating mood before today. “I sort of met someone.”

            At this, Armin’s mouth fell open. “Really? Who?”

            “It was a guy I met at the club. But trust me, it’s going nowhere. He has zero interest in me. Actually, make that negative one hundred interest.”

            “How do you know that? Did he shoot you down already?”

            Eren groaned. “Yeah. He even ran away from me.” He chuckled at the memory of Levi bolting after he was staring him down like a nice piece of juicy steak. “I chased him down, naturally. But he still tried to get away, so, you know, I sort of pinned him up against the wall.”

            “Eren?!” Armin clapped a hand over his mouth. “What did he do?”

            “He threatened to kick my balls up into my stomach.”

            This caused Armin to laugh, then his eyes widened. “Oh, my God, Eren! Was he… Well, you know… Gay?”

            “Yes. I asked if he was straight, and he said no, so I’m assuming yes. Jesus.” Eren grabbed his pillow and buried his face against it. “I think I texted him like thirty times within the last week. He hasn’t answered one. I should just give up, but I really don’t want to. You should have seen him. He was incredibly hot. But it’s more then that. He’s so mysterious.”

            Armin pulled the pillow away from Eren’s face. “If he wasn’t interested, then how did you get his number?”

            Eren blushed at that, trying to rebury his face in the softness of his pillow. “His friend gave it to me. Do you think she gave it to me to fuck with him? Or does she know something that I’m clearly not getting?” He bit down on his pillowcase, frustrated with himself, with the whole situation. “I should just give up, right?”

            Armin snatched the pillow away, tossing it onto the floor. He held out his hand expectantly. “Give me your phone.”

            “What? Why?”

            “I have an idea. Hurry up.”

            Eren pulled his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to him, watching as he scrolled down his contacts list and stopped at Levi.

            “I’m guessing that’s him,” Armin said, not even waiting for him to respond.

            Before Eren could even understand what the hell was happening, Armin was punching Levi’s number into his own phone. He pressed the call button, holding a finger up to tell Eren to shush.

            “Hi,” Armin said a few seconds later. That made Eren feel like shit. Levi _was_ dodging his calls. “Is this Levi?”

            Eren wanted a hole in the earth to open up right beneath him and swallow him whole. He had never felt this shitty about a guy before. Why was he so strung up on this one? He had only interacted with him for mere minutes. Still, those minutes were really nice.

            He remembered the way Levi’s waist felt beneath his fingers. Levi was slim, but Eren could feel the toned muscles beneath his shirt. Just the thought of it made Eren shiver visibly. It didn’t go unnoticed by his blonde friend who was eyeing him with his incredibly big blue eyes.

            “Can I ask why you’re avoiding my friend Eren?” Armin said.

            At that, Eren bolted upright. He started waving his hands and shaking his head, mouthing, “Oh my fucking god! NO! STOP!”

            Armin paid him no heed, continuing the conversation as if Eren wasn’t about to die within inches of him. “Oh, is that so. Listen, I know Eren can come off a bit strong, but it—”

            Eren snatched the phone out of Armin’s hand, glaring daggers at his friend. He took a deep breath, and pressed the phone to his ear, hoping he could sound normal and not like a squeaky mess. “Well, fuck. I’m sure I didn’t have a chance with you before, but if I did—even a slim, nonexistent one—I’m pretty damn sure my friend just ruined it.”

            Levi didn’t respond in what felt like a small eternity. When he did, he said, “You don’t give up, do you? What do you want from me?”

            Was this guy serious? Assuming he was, Eren prepared himself to explain the situation in thorough details. “Listen, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since last Saturday. And it’s not just because you’re the hottest guy I’ve ever seen in my life. I can literally hear your voice in my head every few seconds, and it does wondrous things to my nether regions, let me tell you, but that’s just a plus. What I’m trying to get at is I want to get to know you. I really do.”

            Wow. Just wow. Did he really just tell Levi that his voice gave him a boner? What the actual fuck? He seriously needed to learn how to think before he spoke. And he hoped that God would be merciful, and would strike him down dead right then and there.

            Levi gave out a curt laugh. “Oh man, kid. You really are pathetic.” Eren was about to hang up the phone, save himself from further embarrassment, when Levi continued. “You really want to get to know me? Then impress me, kid. Meet me at a bar called Wall Maria at seven tonight. If you can find it, I’ll let you take me out.” With that, he hung up the phone.

            Eren was out of his bed faster than he could comprehend the movement. Armin followed suit, eyeing him suspiciously, but frankly, Eren didn’t give one damn. He needed to get to the computer, and there was only one computer in the house.

            He pushed open Mikasa’s bedroom door, thanking whatever God would listen that she was at work. Otherwise, he would have had to deal with another interrogation, and Mikasa wasn’t anywhere near as understanding as Armin.

            “Are you going to talk to me?” Armin asked, watching Eren intently as he sat down at Mikasa’s desk, starting up the computer.

            “Yeah. I have to look up a bar called Wall Maria. If I can find it by seven tonight, he’ll let me take him out on a date. So stop questioning me already, and sit your ass down and help me.”

            Armin sighed, but sat down on Mikasa’s bed, as there was no other chair in the room.

            Google was a horrible, ugly bitch. How dare Google not know where Wall Maria was located! That was Google’s job!

            “I’m so fucked,” Eren said, giving up. He pushed back in the seat, very tempted to smash his fist through the computer screen. Of course he didn’t. He did not feel like getting his ass handed to him by Mikasa when she came home later.

            Armin said, “Move,” and sat down in the chair when Eren extracted himself from it.

            Eren didn’t even bother to look at what Armin was doing. Sure, he was smart. But if Google couldn’t find Wall Maria, then how was Armin going to?

            “Found it,” Armin announced a few minutes later. Eren glued his eyes to the monitor, mouth spreading in a face splitting smile. “It’s not really called Wall Maria. That’s just slang talk from regulars. It’s actually called The Three Walls. I guess there are three different sections in the bar, and one of those sections is called Wall Maria.”

            “I could literally French kiss you right now,” Eren said.

            Armin blushed despite himself and waved a dismissive hand at Eren. “Stop. So, I’m guessing you’re going to go?”

            “Um, duh. Of course I’m going. A goddamn tornado couldn’t keep me away from that bar tonight.”

            “Wow. You like this guy that much? He kind of came off as a jack-ass.” Armin clamped both hands over his mouth, shaking his head. He always reprimanded himself when it came to curse words, because his grandfather hated them with a passion. When he settled down, he added, “Well, if there’s anyone who can handle a donkey’s butt, it’s you.”

            Eren laughed so hard at that, tears were springing from his eyes. “Uh, thank you? I mean, I surely wouldn’t like to handle a donkey’s ass, but…”

            “Shut up.” Armin smacked him on the shoulder playfully. “You know what I meant.”

            Eren nodded, looking at the clock on Mikasa’s computer. It was only two in the afternoon. He was going to have to wait for four more hours until he could see Levi. Not that he cared. At least he was going to see him. If someone would have asked him yesterday if he thought he’d ever see Levi again, he would have said hell to the no.

            As it turned out, four hours was an incredibly long time to wait. It didn’t help that he was anxious to the point of nausea. Seriously, if he threw up from being nervous, he would never let himself live it down.

            “Just breathe,” he encouraged himself, sitting down on his bed. He wished Armin didn’t have to go home. It would have made time pass by faster if he actually had someone to talk to. The house was always empty. His father worked overseas, and his mother had died in a freak accident at her factory job nine years ago.

            To try to waste away time, Eren actually picked out an outfit. That in itself was a miracle. Usually he just grabbed whatever was clean and put it on, whether it matched or not.

            Okay, so he wasn’t exactly a fashion diva, but he had all right clothes. He ended up settling on a plain white long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t a fashion diva. Oh well.

            Minutes felt like hours, but finally, when it was six-thirty, he left his house and climbed into his shitty Honda Civic. Armin had printed out specific directions on how to get to the bar, and as it turned out, it was only fifteen minutes away from his house.

            When Eren pulled into the parking lot, he felt physically sick. The last time he saw Levi, it was by chance. There was no prior knowledge or premeditation. But now that he knew that he was going to see him, he was whacked in the side of the head with cold, hard reality: He was scared shitless.

            “Shit.” He smacked his hand on the steering wheel, willing his body to get out of the car. If he didn’t hurry up, he’d be late, and he knew that would look bad. Then it occurred to him. What if Levi wasn’t even in there? What if it was all a set up?

            In a moment of clarity, Eren realized he was being a coward. And if there was one thing he wasn’t, it was a coward.

            He got out of his car and strolled up to the entrance, showing the doorman his picture ID. Once he was inside, he realized that the place was huge. If he was going to have any luck in finding the Wall Maria section, he was going to have to ask around for directions.

            Eren got right on that. He asked the first person he saw. Lucky for him, they directed him to a wide hallway and told him it was the furthest section in the back. He pretended like he knew what the guy was talking about and followed his instructions.

            The bar was literally split apart by walls. If you wanted to get by, you’d have to go through an archway and don on different souvenirs, which were handed to you by different doormen.

            In order to get into Wall Maria, Eren had to put on a green cloak that went to his waist. The woman stamped his hand with a pair of overlapping wings, one blue, and one white. She told him it was a symbol of freedom, and also a way to show that he hadn’t snuck into the bar. According to her, a lot of people did.

            By the time Eren finally was in the Wall Maria section of the bar, it was seven-fifteen. He mentally cursed himself and scanned the crowd, but the place was surprisingly big and packed to the brim. There was, of course, the bar. But there were also several little tucked away nooks that were hidden behind thick green curtains.

            As he was searching, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His initial reaction was to whirl around and assume it was someone picking a fight, but before he could even react, he heard an all too familiar voice.

            “You actually found it,” Levi said. “Hmm…”

            Eren turned around, and he sincerely hoped that he didn’t look like a kid who had just entered a candy store, because Levi looked goddam amazing. It should be considered a sin to look at him.

            “Uh,” Eren started, swallowing repeatedly. He couldn’t stop staring. It was ridiculous.

            Levi smirked, folding his arms over his chest. “Do you like my outfit?” He was wearing the same green cloak as Eren was, but underneath that, he wore a white button down that clung to his body in a delicious way. The first three buttons were undone, revealing a well-developed chest and flawless porcelain pale skin. Beyond that, he was sporting tight white pants, brown leather boots that went up to his knee, and these weird brown belts that looped around his upper thighs and down his leg. Those same belts went up like suspenders, but hooked together in the center of his chest.

            “I can’t even speak,” was Eren’s response. It was true, too. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed. There was too much emotion going on for him to focus on embarrassment.

            “Damn, kid. I could seriously bend you over this table and fuck you raw, and you wouldn’t even protest.”

            Eren’s mouth fell open. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Thanks for _that_ mental image.”

            Levi snorted. “Shut up and come on.”

            Eren followed Levi to one of the many nooks. He pulled aside a heavy green curtain, motioning for Eren to go in before him. The place smelt of cigarettes and alcohol. There were about ten round tables, each occupied with a number of different men who seemed to be playing poker.

            When Eren just stood there, taking in his surroundings, Levi took him by the hand and pulled him toward a table. Not that Eren could even focus on anything like walking when he felt the warmth of Levi’s hand wrapped around his own.

            They sat down around a table Levi stopped at, and the first thing that came out of his mouth was: “I’m not looking for a relationship, kid. I’m going to tell you that right now. I don’t do relationships.”

            “I don’t really do relationships, either.” He’d only ever been in one, and that one went down the drain faster than he could say “boyfriend.” He wasn’t easy to handle. He was far too determined for his own good, and anger was basically his default emotion.

            “So then what were you hoping to get out of this?” Levi asked, narrowing his eyes.

            Eren shrugged. “I wanted to get to know you. I didn’t even think I’d get the chance after you walked out of the club. But I guess that still stands. I want to know you.”

            Levi surprised him by leaning into him. “You just want to get to know me?” His voice was low, teasing.

            Eren tried to ignore the spike of his heart rate at Levi’s proximity. He smelt like something forbidden, all spicy and intriguing. It made Eren want to pull him closer, but instead he disregarded his heart (which was pounding erratically in his chest) and leaned closer to Levi. “I want to do more then that, but yes, I really want to know about you. For instance”—he brushed a small scar below Levi’s chin with his fingertips—“I want to know how you got that. I want to know why you furrow your eyebrows a lot.” He pressed his finger in between Levi’s thin, accentuated eyebrows. Levi shivered beneath his touch. “And I want to know what you’re thinking. You always look like you’re deep in thought.”

            “You’re out of luck,” Levi said, leaning back in his seat. It almost felt like he was trying to get Eren to stop trying. “I don’t tell anyone about myself.”

            “I figured as much.”

            “What?”

            Eren smiled. “You look like a secretive person who doesn’t spill a word about himself. But I’m going to try anyway. I don’t give up easily.”

            “So I’ve noticed.” He wiggled his phone in his pocket. “How many times did you text me in the past week? Forty?”

            “Consider yourself lucky, because I wanted to text you a lot more then that,” Eren said. “I literally couldn’t stop thinking about you. You shouldn’t even be surprised. I mean, I pinned you up against a wall after knowing you for all of two seconds.”

            Levi looked like he was trying not to smile. When he regained his emotionless expression, he said, “Oh, I remember that. Which reminds me.” He leaned his chair back, propping his legs on the table. They were nice legs. “How in the fuck were you holding me up for so long? I’m heavy.”

            Eren laughed, and Levi’s face contorted again, as if he were trying to keep it from showing some type of emotion. “I work on a farm for my best friend’s grandfather, so I do a lot of heavy lifting and yard work. To be honest, you felt light to me.”

            At that, Levi’s eyes widened a fraction. God, Eren really wanted to know what he was thinking. He was so hard to read.

            After a while, Levi said, “You’re glad I didn’t kick your ass for that.”

            “If you wouldn’t have tried to get away, it wouldn’t have come to me pinning you up against a wall. But you did try, and like hell if I was going to let you go without finding out anything about you. It would have been worth an ass beating.”

            “You’re a persistent little shit, aren’t you?”

            “You have no idea,” Eren said. “Especially when it comes to things I really want.”

            In a fraction of a second, Levi went from laid back, to uptight. He sat up in his seat, dropping his feet from the table. There was something in his eyes that told Eren that he shouldn’t have added that last bit.

            “This is pointless, kid,” Levi said. “This is leading nowhere.”

            “Only because you want it that way. Why are you even scared to tell me about yourself then? It’s not like you’re interested in me. So why are you worried if I know a thing or two about you? By what you’re saying, we won’t even see each other after today.”

            “You don’t need to know anything about me.”

            It was the way he said it that threw Eren over the edge, like he had absolutely no intentions on taking it any further.

            “You know what? Fine. Have a great night.” Eren stood up and didn’t waste any time in walking out of the nook. He shoved aside the green curtain, ignoring the stares he was getting. This was a waste of time. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, Levi was going to make it impossible to move forward.

            He spotted an EXIT sign and was glad that he wouldn’t have to make his way to the front doors. The sooner he got out of here, the better. He could feel something stirring deep in his belly and he’d be damned if he showed Levi that it actually hurt like hell to know that he had no chance with him.

            As he pushed through the door, he heard, “Oi, kid!”

            Eren quickened his pace. He was determined to get out of there. But as he was coming up toward a corner, he felt someone grab a hold of his wrist.

            _Fuck it._ Eren whirled around, breaking Levi’s hold on his wrist, and grabbed him by the waist, lifting him up and backing him up against the brick wall. Oh, it was so much like that first night, yet so different. Right now, Eren couldn’t stop, too pent up to allow himself to think about the consequences of his actions.

            Levi’s eyes were wide, his mouth open as if he were trying to say something, but no words were coming out. Eren didn’t give him time to recover, crushing his lips against his in a rough, desperate kiss.

            Eren expected for Levi to punch him, or kick him, but he had never expected for him to wrap his legs around his waist and pull him closer. Eren moaned into the kiss, hissing when Levi grabbed his hair and yanked his head to the side, allowing him more access to his mouth.

            Levi’s tongue pushed through his teeth, prodding with a persistency that made Eren’s knees go weak. He tasted dark and sweet, and Eren couldn’t possibly ever get enough. Just the thought ignited a fire in him and he met Levi’s tongue with his own, lifting him up higher, groaning when Levi’s legs tightened around his waist, moving their hips together.

            And just as fast as it all started, it ended.

            Someone was calling out to them, yelling something about returning the cloaks. Eren had forgotten he was even wearing it.

            The kiss broke and Eren set Levi down on his feet, avoiding eye contact. He didn’t think he could look into those gray, depthless eyes right then.

            When the doorman finally reached them, Eren handed him the cloak, looking at Levi when he said, “I’m guessing that’s the reason you chased after me.” It wasn’t a question. He was sure that was why. Then he turned to the doorman. “Sorry about that.”

            The doorman didn’t say anything, just took the cloak and returned to the building, muttering profanities under his breath.

            “I would say I’m sorry,” Eren said when they were alone, “but I’d be lying. I had to taste you at least once.” He looked at Levi, hoping for some type of response, but there was nothing there. Levi looked as composed as ever. In fact, if it weren’t for his kiss-swollen lips, and the slight flush in his cheeks, Eren never would have guessed that they had just shared a passionate kiss. “L-Levi?”

            Levi’s eyes slid up to him. “I hope you remember that, because that’s the last time you’ll ever kiss me, brat.” With that, he turned around and walked back toward the door they had exited from.

            Eren swallowed, trying to find his voice. But by the time he could speak, the door shut behind Levi with a definite _click._

            _Fuck!_

* * *

 

Levi stared down at his phone screen, willing it to light up and reveal he had received a text message. The screen remained black, and he chucked the phone across the bed in frustration. It had been three days since Eren had kissed him, and he hadn’t texted or called. Levi didn’t know what he had expected from that damn brat. Actually, that was a lie. He knew exactly what he had expected. He wanted the kid to follow him, to continue to be a persistent little shit, but now he had just given up.

            Levi thought back to that night, remembering how he had waited inside the bar for Eren to return and plead to be heard out, but that wasn’t what happened. He had waited there for half an hour, and when it finally sunk in that Eren had just up and left, he had wanted nothing more then to punch someone square in the face.

            How dare that shitty brat! Hot one moment, and then cold the next. But no matter how hot and bothered Levi was, he would not be the first to cave in and text.

            As all this went on in his mind, Levi almost missed the sound of his phone vibrating against his duvet. His eyes lit up and he picked it up with break-neck speed; disappointed to see it was only Hanji calling him. “What? What do you want?” he answered, unable to hold back the irritation from his voice.

            “Whoa, what’s up your ass?” Hanji laughed, knowing exactly what was “up his ass.” Levi could hear racket in the background and knew that she wasn’t at home. With that tidbit of information, he knew that she was about to invite him out in hopes to get him to stop moping.

            Moping. What a pathetic word.

            “Shut up. What do you want?” he asked.

            “I was calling to see if you wanted to come to a little café with me, but since you’re being so mean, I think I’ve changed my mind.” She _hmph_ ed

            Levi rolled his eyes, glad that she wasn’t there to see it. “I wouldn’t want to go anyway.” That was a lie. He wanted to get out of his house, but he wasn’t about to let her know that. Hanji would never let him live it down.

            “Are you sure about that?” Her voice oozed with sweetness. What the hell was she up to? “There’s this incredibly cute barista who works here, and his name happens to be Eren.”

            That’s all Levi needed to hear. “Give me fifteen minutes. Text me the directions to get there. I need to shower.” He hung up and crossed his room in long strides, stripping as he did. Hanji had probably heard the excitement in his voice, and he cursed himself for being so affected by a brat he barely knew.

            Fifteen minutes later, he was showered, dressed, and ready to go. As he climbed into his car, he peered down at his outfit. Tight clothing seemed appropriate for this outing. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t playing fair, but he was past that point. The brat had made him feel things he hadn’t wanted to feel, and now he was going to pay the price for that.

            When Levi pulled into the café’s parking lot some time later, he clambered out of his car and walked to the front entrance. Pulling open the door, he averted his gaze from the front counter, and instead looked around the small seating area. He spotted Hanji sitting alone at a corner table. She was already waving him down. He went to go sit down opposite her, ignoring everyone else around him.

            Hanji leaned across the small table the moment he was seated, eyes bright with enthusiasm. “Oh, he’s staring you down.” She eyed Levi, a mischievous smile lifting her lips. “Might be because of what you’re wearing. Damn, Levi. I might go straight for you.”

            Levi ignored her, leaning back in his seat. “How did you even find this place?” It was a relatively small café, but it looked clean and well kept.

            “I was just driving by and the name caught my attention. Who wouldn’t want to drink a cup of coffee in a café called The Barest Beans? I mean, come on. I couldn’t help myself. And when I walked in, I saw Eren behind the counter. You should have seen his face.” She widened her eyes, mimicking Eren’s expression from earlier.

            “Hold that thought,” Levi said, pushing back in his seat to stand up. He casually strolled up to the counter, focusing on the menu. He tapped his finger on his lower lip, feigning deep thought.

            “Can I help you, Sir?” Eren’s voice sounded a little too squeaky to sound calm. Levi suppressed a smile, still acting like he was trying to decide what he wanted.

            “Give me a moment,” Levi drawled. He finally allowed his eyes to drift down to Eren, who was fiddling with the collar of his white button-down shirt. God, he was so cute. “Can I get a small Chai Tea Latte?”

            Eren mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, “Should’ve known you were a tea drinker,” but punched in numbers on the cash register and said with more authority, “That’ll be three dollars and fifteen cents.”

            Levi took his time to take out his wallet from his back pocket, sliding out his credit card with slow deliberation and grabbing it between thumb and forefinger. He held it out, and Eren snatched it out of his fingers, swiping it in one fluid movement.

            “Here,” Eren said, dropping the polite tone as he returned the credit card. “I’ll call you up when your drink is ready.” Levi watched as he stalked away, grumbling under his breath. He kept on watching, lingering by the counter as Eren made his drink with a stern look on his face. When Eren was finally done, he put the drink down on the pick up counter.

            “Can I talk to you?” Levi said, taking his tea. He was done waiting for Eren to initiate conversation. He needed answers, and he was going to get them.

            Eren looked downright furious, but agreed to go outside to talk after he told his co-worker that he was going to be taking an early break.

            As they walked outside the café together, Levi felt something unfamiliar stir in his belly. Jesus, was he _actually_ nervous about this? That was rare, probably because of the fact that he was usually the one in control of the men in his life, never letting them decide anything when it came to his emotions. But now it was up to Eren, and it felt like his insides were having a goddamn Macy’s parade inside of him.

            They stopped a little ways from the café, and Levi wasted no time in getting the conversation rolling. “Why’d you kiss me?”

            Eren’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then they narrowed. “What kind of stupid question is that?”

            “Just answer it, dammit!”

            “I like you. I think you’re attractive,” Eren said, counting off the reasons with his fingers. “That’s why I kissed you. But I regret it.”

            That caught Levi by surprise, and he tried to compose his face into an expression of pure boredom. He must have succeeded, because Eren looked annoyed. “Why?”

            “ _Why?!_ ” Eren threw up his arms, exasperated. “Because I can’t stop thinking about it! Because I can still remember how you taste, and it’s driving me crazy! Because I have absolutely no chance with you and that hurts like hell! That’s why! That’s—” Levi cut him off effectively by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his lips down to his.

            Eren trembled before giving in, but Levi pulled back before it escalated. He looked into Eren’s bewildered eyes and said, “You do have a chance with me, you idiot.”

            “W-What? But you said that that was the last time I’d ever kiss you.”

            “You were supposed to chase after me. You did every other time.”

            “I’m so confused right now,” Eren said, and he _looked_ it, too. Then his eyes widened, an almost smug expression settling on his face. “So, wait, you like me?” A small smile was playing at the edge of his lips as he waited for Levi to answer the question.

            Instead of answering, Levi waited it out and took a drink of his tea. Eren became more and more impatient as seconds turned into minutes.

            “Levi,” Eren whined.

            “You found Wall Maria, so you get to take me out remember?”

            “That doesn’t answer the question.”

            “Pick me up at eight tonight. Don’t be late, or I’ll change my mind.” Levi turned on his heel and walked back toward the café, Eren right on his tail.

            “I don’t even have your address.”

            “I’ll text it to you,” Levi said. “Remember, don’t be late.” He pulled open the door to the café, savoring Eren’s expression, which was a mixture of confusion and excitement.

            He’d show Eren just how much he liked him tonight.

* * *

 

 Eren was late.

            Levi sat in his living room, trying (and failing fucking miserably) to not feel hurt. It was eight thirty. There was no mistaking it. Eren stood him up. Maybe this was Eren’s way of getting revenge for being left outside a bar.

            _This_ was why Levi didn’t let anyone in. What was the point? All that came of it was pain and frustration. Shit. He needed to get out of his house, away from his thoughts. If he stayed there any longer, he was going to wind up breaking something, and he’d be damned if he broke something on behalf of that brat.

            He pulled out his phone from his pocket—noting the lack of texts from Eren—and called Hanji. She picked up on the second ring.

            “Levi?” she said, sounding surprised. “I thought you were supposed to be on a date. Why are you calling me?”

            Levi didn’t feel like explaining the situation. “I need a drink. Want to go to Wall Maria’s with me?”

            The line went silent. Then Hanji sighed out a curse when she put two and two together. “Do you want me to break his cute little face?”

            “Don’t even talk about him,” Levi said. “Just meet me at Wall Maria’s.” He hung up, already heading for the front door. This was the last fucking time he’d let his emotions get in the way of thinking logically. He would go back to his old ways, the _safer_ way of handling men. Who the fuck needed an electrical connection, anyway? Who needed a horribly adorable brunette with eyes that left him speechless?

            God, he really needed a drink.

            As he reached the door, someone started pounding on the other side of it. Levi hesitated, his hand on the handle. Then, with a sigh, he turned the knob and opened his front door to a surprising scene.

            Eren was hunched over on the front porch, hands on his knees. He was breathing hard as hell. “Levi,” he wheezed, glancing up. “My car broke down like”—he stopped, clutching at his side—“I don’t even know how far from here.”

            Levi took in Eren’s heavy breathing and ragged appearance and said, “Wait, you ran here?”

            Eren nodded. “I think my side is about to split open. Or I’m going to pass out.” Suddenly he pulled out his phone from his pocket. When he glanced down at the screen, he squeezed his eyes shut and hissed, “Shit! I’m really late. I swear I tried to be here on time.”

            It was a good thing Eren wasn’t paying attention, or he might have seen the smile that spread across Levi’s face. By the time Eren _did_ look up, he had composed himself. “Get the fuck in here, Eren. I’m not going to have you fainting outside my house.”

            Eren said nothing, just followed Levi into the house. After Levi shut the front door, he led Eren to the living room. “Sit,” he said, pointing to his leather couch. Eren didn’t protest, flopping down on the couch as if his life depended on it. Levi left him there to go to the kitchen.

            After Levi let his stunned happiness simmer down a bit, he returned to the living room with a glass of water. He held it out to Eren, who took it gratefully. “Drink it slow,” Levi warned. “If you throw up on my couch, I’m going to make you clean it up.”

            Eren nodded, taking small sips of water. When he had had enough, he said, “I’m really sorry. I didn’t want to be late. My car just has impeccable timing.” He sighed. “I don’t think I’ve ever ran that fast in my life.”

            Levi pretended to be suddenly interested in his fireplace, turning his back to Eren. Fuck. He had never smiled this much in one night, let alone one year. What was it about this brat that yanked all these emotions out of him? “I suppose it can’t be helped.”

            “So, your not mad?” Eren sounded doubtful, like he was waiting for rejection.

            “Why would I be? You have a legitimate excuse for being late.”

            “That’s true. Were you on your way out just now? When I showed up, I mean?”

            “Yes,” Levi said. “Which reminds me, I have to call Hanji.” He pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and speed dialed her.

            “Levi, I’m on my way,” she said the moment she answered her phone.

            “There’s no need.”

            “OOOOH! Is that so? Is Eren there? You’re trying to sound stern, like you weren’t just whimpering like a dog that didn’t get the treat that it was promised. He’s there, isn’t he?”

            Levi looked back at Eren, noticing how he was listening with rapt attention. Good thing he could only hear one side of the conversation. “I’m hanging up on you for that last comment.” He ended the call, putting his phone down on the fireplace mantel. He turned back around to face Eren. “So, what to do now…”

            Eren looked around as though he could find an answer floating around in the air. Obviously not knowing what to say, he shrugged. “I could go home, if you want. I was late.”

            Levi waved his hand, dismissing his words. “I already told you that you had a legitimate excuse, kid.” He went to sit down next to Eren. “What are you thinking? You look like you’re about to shit yourself.”

            “I don’t know,” Eren admitted. “This is all so confusing. One minute you’re acting like you want to kick my face in, the next you’re… Shit, I don’t know.” He pulled at the strands of his brown hair and Levi blew out a breath at the sight.

            “It’s just the way I am, kid. I’m a confusing person.”

            “You can say that again.”

            Levi knew all too well that he was perplexing by nature. It was how he had made himself out to be. But with Eren, it was much worse. He was good at masking his emotions (it had taken him years to master it), but not with Eren. It was hard to keep a straight face, to act like he didn’t care. None of it made much sense. All he knew was that it terrified him to no end. He felt so exposed.

            “If you were smart,” Levi said, “you’d realize how bad of a person I am to pursue.” The words hurt. It was unlike him to be so…condescending. Hell, he wanted Eren badly. Yet he had just given him a one-way ticket to bolt the hell out of his house. But it was the truth, wasn’t it? If Eren chose to get involved with him, he’d realize soon enough just how hard this whole thing would be.

            Eren surprised him by laughing. “You want to know the truth?” He didn’t wait for Levi to respond to continue. “I was about a day away from caving in and texting you. I’m stubborn as hell, and I kept telling myself that it would be a futile attempt, since you don’t return my feelings and all that. But then that part of me, the part that never backs down, kept telling me since when had I let that stop me. And now that I know you have feelings for me, you honestly think I’m just going to stop pursuing you? Not a chance.”

            Levi was on him before he even understood he had moved, crushing their lips together, forcing Eren’s mouth open with a lick to his bottom lip. Eren’s breath washed into his mouth, and Levi savored the sweet taste, wanting more…needing more.

            “L-Levi,” Eren’s stammered, trembling beneath him. “Wait. Hold on.” Levi forced himself back, every part of him screaming in protest. “If we’re going to do this, you and me being together, I want to do it right. Let me take you on that damn date you promised me.”

            Levi almost wanted to laugh at the hilarity of it all. This kid, who had pinned him up against the wall (twice!) and kissed him into oblivion, wanted to do things right? Nevertheless, it just seemed so _Eren_ of him to act this way, that Levi couldn’t object. With shaky movements, Levi climbed off of Eren’s lap and sat down beside him instead. “Well then, where are you going to take me, brat? ‘Cause I’m expecting to go on a date tonight.”

            “I’m glad, because I already had something planned,” Eren said, glancing down at his wristwatch. “In fact, we’re late. But it’s fine. Let’s go. I’ll direct you, since, you know, you have to drive now. Which I’m real sorry about, by the way.”

            Levi sighed, trying to gather himself. He was about to go on a damn date. How long had it been? Shit. It felt like forever. But maybe Eren was right. Maybe they should take it slow. There was always time for other things later on. Just the thought made Levi squirm a little, which he was glad Eren missed. Pulling himself together, he said, “All right. Let’s go.”

            Eren surprised him by taking his hand and holding it affectionately in his own.

            Shit. There was no going back now. Levi was falling…and he was falling fast.

* * *

 

Eren had never really been on a date before. That sounded pathetic as hell, but it was the truth. His experience with men in general was pretty limited. He had only been with one boy, and it hadn’t lasted very long—though he had lost his virginity to him. Still, he wouldn’t count losing his virginity as gaining much experience. For example, he had no goddamn idea if would even be able to please Levi in that department. Maybe that was why he had dodged the bullet back at his house, throwing in some mumbo jumbo about taking it slow. Not that he was against that, either. But he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t want Levi bad. Hell, he had never wanted _anyone_ as much as Levi.

            God, why did he have to be such an inexperienced eighteen year old? Even Armin (Armin, for god’s sake!) had more experience than him in that field. Armin, the boy who blushed if you even said the word “dick”.

            All he could do now was hope for some form of miracle that would make him a sex god. Oh, yeah. Like that was ever was going to happen. He was still Eren Jaeger. An eighteen year old with limited knowledge about how to go about pleasing a man. Well, there was the obvious. He _was_ a man, after all. He knew that the dick was a glorious muscle that could render any man—even the strongest man on the damn planet—into a heaping mess. Still, he hadn’t even given anyone a blowjob, let alone received one. His ex was a jackass who only wanted to “stick it in,” as he put it crudely.

            Why was he even worrying about this? He had told Levi that there was no rush, that they could take it slow. But would that even be possible? Especially when Levi was eating a strawberry in the most seductive way known to man.

            “Levi,” Eren squeaked, cursing himself for showing that he had been greatly affected by the way Levi’s tongue swirled around the tip of the red fruit. He cleared his throat, and Levi grinned knowingly. “Have you decided what you want to order?”

            They were at a cozy restaurant that Mikasa had been working at for the past year. It was thanks to her that Eren had been able to nab a table at the last second. Usually the place was packed to the brim with customers. According to Mikasa, it was because of the view of the ocean and the exotic items on the menu.

            “Mm,” Levi drawled. “I’m still not sure yet.” His eyes flicked up to Eren as he dragged his tongue along the side of the strawberry. “These are really good, very _sweet._ You should try one.”

            Oh, fuck! How in the hell was Eren actually getting a boner from this? Okay, he needed to calm down. Deep breathe. Good. Exhale. All right. “Well, I’ve decided what I want.” He flagged down a waiter, catching a glimpse of Levi’s expression. He looked disappointed. But above all, he looked pissed.

            After Eren had told the waiter that he wanted a shrimp risotto, he tried to focus on anything but Levi. This wasn’t how he expected their first date to be going. It was true that they had already kissed, but were a few stolen kisses enough to have him wanting to jump the table and take Levi in front of everyone?

            No, he needed to take deep, calming breaths. He had already decided to be a gentleman. A gentleman wouldn’t knock the table over and demand sex, right? Absolutely not! Only an untamed barbarian would resort to such a thing… Then he imagined Levi bent over said table, ass up and waiting…

            Eren gritted his teeth, willing the image to go away. Jesus. He was acting like he had just hit puberty. He was eighteen, not twelve. He should have total control over his raging hormones by now.

            “Eren?” Levi said, drawing his attention away from his wandering thoughts.

            Eren looked up at him, trying to hide his obvious discomfort. His pants were getting terribly tight in a certain area. “Yes?”

            “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a cock _tease_?” When the last word left his mouth, his foot pressed against Eren’s erection beneath the table. Eren whimpered against the contact, but quickly bit his lip to stifle any noise that might escape him. Levi smiled, lowering his head to look up at Eren. “Oh, what’s this, Eren? I thought you wanted to take it slow.” He began to move his foot up and down Eren’s length, and Eren wondered when he had slipped off his shoe. But after a few more strokes, he couldn’t even remember to think at all.

            Eren gripped the side of the table, forcing his eyes open (when the hell had he closed them?). “Levi.” God, his voice sounded so wrecked and breathy already. “We’re in a restaurant. A restaurant that my _sister_ works at.”

            Levi chuckled, and it was low and throaty. It did amazing things to Eren’s insides. “This coming from someone who pinned me up against a wall outside a bar and kissed me.” His foot suddenly stopped and Eren gave out a little whine before he could even contain it. “But since you’re trying to be so noble all of a sudden, I suppose I’ll stop.”

            Eren didn’t even know what he wanted anymore. His cock was unbelievably hard and begged him to get the fuck over the fact that they were in a public space. No one had noticed them so far…

            The waiter heading toward their table had Eren sitting up straight. He hoped he looked composed and not like a total ball of arousal.

            “Your shrimp risotto, sir,” the waiter said, placing a white plate in front of Eren. Then the man turned to Levi. “Have you decided what you’ll be having this evening?”

            “Oh, I have. Unfortunately, it’s not on the menu.” Levi looked over at Eren in a way that had him squirming around in his seat.

            Oh, God! Was this really happening? Everyone who worked there knew that he was Mikasa’s brother.

            Eren felt his cheeks go hot and his eyes widen. The waiter looked like he was trying to stay professional, but Eren noticed him shuffle from foot to foot in obvious discomfort.

            “I’ll have the seared scallops over wilted spinach and parmesan risotto,” Levi said, handing the waiter back the menu. “Don’t go and shit your pants now.” The waiter was quick to take the menu and make his escape.

            “We need to leave,” Eren said. “My sister, who works here, by the way, is probably going to decapitate me when she hears about this.”

            Levi didn’t even seem fazed. He just shrugged.

            Eren was about to get up when he felt Levi’s foot press against his crotch again. He stopped, realizing that he still wasn’t all the way soft.

            “We can’t leave now,” Levi said. “Not when I’m so”—he applied more pressure to Eren’s cock—“ _hungry_.” 

            Eren moaned despite himself and darted glances around, but no one seemed to be looking their way. “ _Goddammit_ , Levi. I swear to fucking god that if you don’t stop, I’m going to fuck you over this table.” Had he just said that? Holy shit!

            Levi didn’t look taken aback, anything but actually. His lids lowered over his eyes, a look of pure arousal settling on his face. And fuck, if he didn’t look sexy as hell! “Is that a challenge, Eren?”

            The sane part of Eren’s brain told him to stop this before it could go any further. They were in a restaurant, for Christ’s sake! But then Levi resumed working his cock with his foot, and all rationality went straight out the window.

            Eren answered Levi by rutting against his foot. They locked eyes over the table and neither of them could focus on anything else but the other.

            “You look so fucking hot right now,” said Levi, voice growing husky. “God, the things I’ve wanted to do to you since the moment you cornered me in that club.”

            It was getting harder to contain the noises that threatened to leave Eren’s mouth. An all too familiar heat was beginning to coil deep within his belly, and he didn’t know how much longer he could last if Levi was going to say things like that.

            “Fuck, Levi,” he groaned. “Are you really about to make me come in my pants in the middle of a restaurant?” At that point, Eren didn’t even care anymore. He needed release. Fuck his pants and dignity.

            “That’s option number one, yes.”

            Eren was beginning to pant, hot breaths rushing out of his mouth, but he forced himself to speak. “There’s an option two?”

            Levi bit down on his lower lip. “Mhm. But I can’t tell you what it is. You have to choose it to find out, or”—he moved his foot faster, causing Eren to buck his hips in hopes of more friction—“you can get off like this. What’s it going to be?”

            It was common sense that the safest best (to not get caught, that is) was option one. But he had never been a safe bet type of guy, and he sure as hell was not about to start now. “Option two.”

            With a smirk, Levi pulled his foot away from Eren’s crotch and looked around them before sliding under the table. Eren barely had enough time to process what was about to happen, when he felt Levi’s fingers on the waistband of his jeans, tugging impatiently at the button. When the zipper was pulled down, Eren was sure he was going to combust right there in front of everyone.

            “So hard,” Levi whispered against his cock, pressing kisses to the tip.

            Eren couldn’t even begin to believe what was happening. He was about to receive his first blowjob smack dab in the middle of a restaurant. There was no way he was going to be able to hold off on his orgasm. How was he supposed to explain this? _Oh, hey, Levi. About me blowing my load the instant your mouth was on my dick…Well, it’s a funny story, really. That was my first blowjob._ He squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe this was all a dream, a very vivid dream.

            Then Levi licked a trail from the base of his cock, to the slit of his tip, and his brain officially was out of order.

            Holy fuck! That had felt amazing. Wait. Were those noises coming from… _him?_

            Dread gripped Eren, and he cast nervous glances around him at the people sitting at tables that were only a few feet away. No one was looking at him. It was true that the little whimpering noises hadn’t been too loud, but they had sounded that way to him.

            Eren was regaining his composure when Levi suddenly took his cock in his mouth. “Ah!” His whole body shook with the intensity of it, and he dug his nails into the tablecloth, eyes clamping shut. Then he realized that he had shouted out, and he forced himself to start coughing, hitting his chest like some particle of food had gone down the wrong tube.

            People must have bought it, because they turned their gazes away from him, and Eren all but slumped in relief. But Levi wasn’t going to make this easy, was he? Nope. Because he started going at it in earnest, and it took everything Eren had not to shout out every time he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Levi’s throat.

            He wasn’t going to last much longer. His whole body felt like it was set to vibrate, and the fire in his lower half was building to an overwhelming level. As inconspicuously as he could, he slid his arm under the table and tapped Levi on the shoulder, hoping he could convey his meaning with that simple gesture. He thought it worked, because Levi’s hand reached up and snatched his wrist. Eren was waiting for him to pull away so he could take care of himself in his pants, but then he put Eren’s hand on the back of his head and his vision went hazy around the edges.

            Wait, did that mean that he wanted Eren to—

            As if to confirm his thoughts, Levi sucked at him harder and Eren couldn’t have warned him even he had wanted to. His orgasm ripped through him like wildfire, and the only thing he could focus on was the extreme pleasure coursing through his entire being. He had never come so hard in his life. His hips were shuddering as he was milked dry, and it was only afterwards, as he drooped down in the seat in his afterglow, that he knew there was no way in hell he had been quiet through _that._

            Levi zipped up his jeans and redid the button. Then, as if he hadn’t just given someone a blowjob underneath a table, he crawled out and didn’t seem to care that everyone’s eyes were on him. He grabbed Eren’s hand and said, “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

            Eren was only too happy to comply, feeling downright mortified. Had he been that loud? Judging by the way people were glaring at him, he assumed he had been, and he felt blood rush to his face. Mikasa was going to murder him in cold blood, and he was grateful that Levi had taken control and was leading him out of the restaurant, because he didn’t think he could move otherwise. His legs felt like jelly.

            When they were outside, Levi walked down the pavement in hurried steps, dragging Eren behind him all the while. Once they reached his car, he all but yanked the passenger door open, pushing Eren inside. Eren had barely pulled himself upright when Levi was starting up the engine in a hurry.

            “Why are you in such a hurry?” Eren said, buckling his seatbelt.

            Levi gave him a sidelong glance as he backed his car out of the parking space. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? Are you incompetent, or are you really that dense?” When Eren didn’t answer, Levi rolled his eyes. “Wow. I really just gave a blowjob to a moron who doesn’t know that what we just did is illegal.”

            “Oh shit! I didn’t even think about that. I mean, I _know_ it’s illegal. I’m not that stupid.” He groaned, burying his face in his hands. “I just can’t think right now! Can you even blame me? I swear I’ve never came that hard before.” Fuck! How could something like that even be forgotten? They could get arrested for public indecency. And it didn’t help that everyone knew that he was Mikasa’s adopted brother. Would she get fired because of this?

            _Kill me. Kill me now._

Levi laughed, a deep, wonderful sound that cut straight through Eren’s thoughts.

            “Why are you laughing?” Eren said. “This isn’t funny. My sister is going to castrate me.” That only served to make him laugh harder.

            “You should see your face right now, kid. It looks like you’re about to shit bricks.”

            “This is your fault. You sat there and teased me. And you say that _I’m_ the cock tease.”

            “You are. I at least followed through and made you come.”

            Eren, like so many times before in his life, reacted without thinking. “Oh, you want me to follow through? Fine!” He leaned over the center console and undid the button on Levi’s slacks without so much as a hint of hesitation. So what if he’d never given someone a blowjob before. It seemed easy enough. You just put it in your mouth and sucked on it like a Popsicle. Easy as pie.

            Or so Eren thought. Once he was confronted with Levi’s cock, all he could do was gape at it. It was…big. How could such a short man have such a big dick? It should be physically impossible.

            “Well?” Levi said, wiggling in his seat. “I’m not getting any younger here.”

            “Um…”

            Levi looked down at him for a few seconds before returning his eyes to the road. “Please don’t tell me you’re a virgin.”

            “I’m not! I’ve just never…done this before.”

            “So you’ve had sex, but haven’t given someone a blowjob? You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you? You can attack me at a club, but can’t even back it— _Shit!_ ” Eren swirled his tongue around the tip of Levi’s cock before he could even finish the sentence. He could back it up. He’d show him. He may not be experienced in this, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try. Plus, just the sight of Levi’s erect cock was enough to send shivers down his spine, so it wouldn’t be hard to go at this with enthusiasm.

            Eren wasn’t exactly in the most comfortable position. At the angle he was in, any passerby’s would be able to see his ass, and all its glory, from the passenger window. Well, if they didn’t get arrested for the stunt they pulled back at the restaurant, maybe they would for this.

            Eren didn’t care.

            Flicking his tongue out, he licked the bit of pre-come that had gathered at the tip. It tasted bitter, but he found that he didn’t dislike the taste.

            “I swear if you don’t start doing something,” Levi warned, “I’m going to shove--” Eren interrupted him again by wrapping his lips around him and slowly moving downward. It wasn’t as easy at it looked. How in the hell did people do this without nabbing anything with their teeth?

            While he pondered this, he never ceased the movement of his tongue, which was lapping at the underside of Levi’s cock.

            “Okay,” Levi said. “I think you’re _greatly_ overestimating my self-control. I’m about two seconds away from pulling over and face-fucking you.”

            Eren pulled back, letting Levi’s cock slide out from between his lips. “I’m trying to figure shit out! Damn. Hold on.” He better positioned himself and lowered his mouth again, taking in as much as he could. At that instant, he couldn’t care less if he was doing a shitty job. Levi was making these noises that sent a bolt of desire through him.

            As Eren picked up his pace, sucking with fervor, Levi said, “Shit, wait. _Ah! God!_ I said wait, dammit!”

            Eren withdrew far enough to ask, “Why?”

            “Unless you want a mouthful of come, I sugge— _Fuck!_ ”

            Eren resumed what he was doing. He wasn’t afraid to taste a little come. There was a first time for everything. Then Levi’s hips bucked beneath him, and Eren felt hot liquid shoot into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed automatically, tasting it only a bit. Too focused on the throaty moan escaping Levi.

            When Levi was done, Eren moved back into his seat, wiping his lips with his sleeve. “That didn’t taste anything like I imagined it to.”

            “I warned you, brat,” Levi said, sounding like he had ran a mile. He glanced down at his now-softening dick. “Can you zip me back up? I _am_ still driving.”

            Without a word, Eren bent back over and zipped him up. Then he sat back down, glancing out the window. How did it escalate this quickly? It was true that they had come together in a very unconventional way (thanks to Eren), but what would become of them now? Normally people didn’t go around giving blowjobs on their first date.

            “Eren? What’s wrong?”

            Eren kept his gaze locked on the flash of headlights passing them. “I don’t know where this leaves us. This date didn’t go as planned. Not that I didn’t like what happened between us, or anything. I’m just confused now.”

            “Where do you want this to leave us?”

            “I still want to get to know you,” Eren said. “I don’t want this to be our only date.”

            “And why are you assuming that it is?”

            “Because I’m still not sure if you even like me.”

            Levi scoffed. “You think I would have sucked your dick—or let you suck mine, for that matter—if I didn’t like you? You need a brain transplant, because obviously something isn’t working correctly up there.”

            “So, you like me?”

            “Do I need to spell it out for you? Yes, I like you. Jesus, kid.”

            Eren smiled. “I guess I should go home now, right?”

            Levi turned his head to look at him, a malicious gleam in his eyes. “If you think you’re going home after what just happened in the restaurant, and _in this car_ , then you’re wrong.”

            “What?”

            “You’re coming home with me.”

* * *

 

On the drive over to Levi’s house, Eren couldn’t focus on the thoughts racing through his head. The only thing he could pay attention to being the man sitting in the driver’s seat, and the way his black slacks hugged his shapely legs in a way that accentuated his lean form. To think that this man that practically oozed sex appeal, wanted _him_.

            Despite the fact that Eren had only came a short while ago, he was painfully hard. He didn’t know what Levi had planned for them, but whatever it was, Eren didn’t think he would mind it at all. Who would? Just look at him!

            Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if they kept on rushing into things like this. He didn’t know anything about Levi, and vice-versa. And they had only known each other for about two weeks. Shit, why couldn’t he stop himself from _wanting_ this so badly? He was acting on impulse, and that always got him into trouble, but…

            Levi pulled into his driveway, and the stare that he fixed Eren with made any doubt evaporate into thin air. Maybe they were rushing, maybe it wouldn’t last, but damn it all to hell if he wasn’t going to enjoy it while it did.

            As Eren stepped out of the car, his anxiousness about the situation disappeared. He was reminded of the way he had felt in the club, when he had first spotted Levi across the room on the dance floor. The want, the utter desire to have Levi notice him, had overcome him—as it was doing now. And something awakened inside him that urged him to _act._

Before they could even reach the front door, Eren grabbed Levi’s waist and pushed him forward until he was pressed against the door. Levi let out a small noise of surprise, and then he groaned deep in his throat, thrusting his ass back into Eren’s erection.

            “What are you going to do to me, Eren?”

            The words only served to entice Eren to pump his hips forward, eliciting a moan from both men. “Open the door,” the brunette ordered, “and I’ll _show_ you what I’m going to do to you.”

            Levi’s hand shook as he fumbled with his keys, finally managing to unlock his front door. The instant it was open, Eren spun him around and lifted him up until Levi locked his legs around his waist. Then the brunette hustled forward, kicking the door shut behind them with his foot.

            There was an entry table to the right of them, and Eren set Levi down onto it, leaning down to press their lips together in a desperate kiss.

            “Fuck,” Levi breathed into his mouth. “You don’t even know what you do to me. You’re the first one to ever take control over me, and it’s so… You’re driving me insane.”

            Eren grabbed his hips, shoving his ass back against the wall. Levi let his head fall back, and the brunette’s eyes scanned the slender neck that was practically begging to be nipped. He bent forward to do just that, softly dragging his teeth across the tender skin. Levi’s hand slid into his hair as his back arched in response.

            “I feel so out of control with you,” Eren said, breathing hoarsely, nails digging into the soft flesh of Levi’s hips. “I just want to make you mine.”

            Levi looked at him then, pupils dilated from his arousal, only a sliver of gray around the massive pits of black. “Then what the fuck are you waiting for?”

            With that, Eren lost the bit of control he had managed to hold onto. There were no thoughts left. There was only a need to act.

            Eren lowered his head down, claiming Levi’s mouth with a feral passion. The raven-haired man gasped, and Eren took advantage by sliding his tongue against his, moaning with the taste. His fingers slid from Levi’s hips, to the button of his slacks, unfastening it. Slipping the zipper down, Eren let his hand glide down just below the waistband, teasing the skin there with subtle touches.

            Levi broke the kiss with a loud gasp, his hips rutting forward, searching for some kind of friction. “Quit being such a tease, dammit. Touch me!”

            Eren lightly scraped his fingernails across Levi’s lower stomach, smirking when the raven-haired man shivered. Achingly slow, the brunette slid his fingers down until they brushed against the tip of Levi’s cock. In response, Levi’s eyes snapped up to meet his, his teeth digging brutally into his lower lip, waiting expectantly.

            Eren couldn’t even begin to comprehend how he was holding himself back. Maybe it was the fact that he was in control, and just seeing Levi aching for him gave him an elation he had never experienced before. But he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back for long. Not when Levi was pumping his hips upwards, a desperate whine leaving his lips.

            The sound went straight to Eren’s cock, and he slipped his hand out of Levi’s pants, ignoring his hum of protest, and grabbed the waistband of the raven-haired man’s slacks, sliding them off in one fluid movement. Then he slid his hands under Levi’s ass to drag him forward until their erections were pressed together.

            Levi whimpered, wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck and pulling him down into a hungry kiss. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths while the brunette’s hands never ceased their movement, pulling Levi forward while he rocked his hips to meet the movement. Dry humping each other until both of them could no longer take it. They needed more.

            Unwrapping his arms from around Eren’s neck, Levi grabbed the brunette’s shirt and yanked it open, buttons flying out in either direction until they fell carelessly to the floor below. Levi raked his fingernails down Eren’s chest, before he tugged impatiently at the button and fly of his pants.

            Eren took the hint for what it was, and slid his pants down, stepping out of them when they pooled at his feet. The rest of their clothing came off in haste, sharp tugs, being tossed and forgotten about the moment the fabric left their fingertips. Their mouths only unlocked for mere seconds before they were connected again, frantic for each other’s taste.

            Somehow they stumbled down the hall, kissing, biting, and touching each other until they stumbled into a room and Levi fell back onto a large bed. Then Eren’s muddled mind cleared for a fraction of a second, taking in the raven-haired man’s flushed cheeks, and messy hair, and bare chest that was rising and falling as he took in air as though he were lacking it.

            “I can’t even believe this is happening,” Eren said, voice soft, not wanting to spoil the moment.

            Levi reached out to stroke Eren’s inner thigh, glancing up at him. “Neither can I. This is just as unexpected to me, as it is to you.”

            “Maybe we should stop and slow down like we were going to.”

            “I know this is happening fast, but it doesn’t feel wrong, Eren. I think you and I were meant to be like this. You’re hardheaded, persistent, and impulsive. And I’m cold, abrasive, and unapproachable. When you put us together, we clash, and we slip up and just react to one another. It catches us both off guard, because we lose control of ourselves, but I kind of like it. Though it scares the piss out of me sometimes. But I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

            Eren let his words sink in, and for the first time since he met Levi, he didn’t feel rushed. He slowly crawled over Levi’s body, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to his hip and up his side, savoring the small noises that were filling the room. He wanted to take his time, become familiar with every dip and curve of the raven-haired man’s body. He wanted to memorize the way his skin felt against his lips, the way Levi’s body arched up to meet his touch.

            Suddenly Levi reached up and caught Eren by the shoulder, turning him onto his back. “I’ve never let anyone fuck me before,” Levi said, his gaze feral as he looked down at the brunette. “I’ve never felt the need, never wanted to. But with you”—he bent forward and placed a kiss in the center of Eren’s chest—“I want to feel you inside of me.”

            Eren shivered as he tried to catch his breath. “I’ve never…topped before.”

            At that, the raven-haired man chuckled. “That’s so fucking perfect. This will be your first time topping, and this will be my first time bottoming. Now go get the lube and condom from my nightstand before I change my goddamn mind.”

            The brunette rolled over at top speed in his haste, practically yanking the drawer open to said nightstand. Once he found the small bottle of lube, and the condom, he rolled back over onto his back. Then, thinking better of it, he sat up and pushed Levi down, straddling him.

            “There we go,” Levi said in a low voice. “Take control. I know you want to.”

            God, Eren _did_ want to, and he was going to. He’d been through the process enough times to know what to do, and even though this was his first time topping, he had enough experience as a bottom to know how to make Levi relax. Which was very important.

            As Eren poured some lube onto his fingers, letting the heat of his skin warm it up, he gently pushed Levi’s legs apart, lowering himself down so he could press an open-mouth kiss to one of the raven-haired man’s inner thigh. Said man groaned, lacing his fingers through Eren’s hair.

            “Relax,” Eren said, softly rubbing Levi’s entrance, nibbling softly on the junction where his hip and leg met. “It’s going to feel strange at first, but I promise it gets a lot better.”

            Levi nodded, adjusting himself until he was in a comfortable position. Then he let out a long, shaky breath. “I’m ready.”

            Eren let his finger slide into him, waiting until Levi adjusted. When he felt the tight muscles around his finger loosen, he slowly began to pump the single digit in and out. When Levi’s breathing started to pick up, and he began moving his hips down to meet Eren’s finger, the brunette slid another finger inside.

            Levi’s needy movements and harsh breaths were driving Eren crazy. He desperately wanted to be inside of the raven-haired man. He wanted to feel those tight walls around his cock. As he left trails of kisses along Levi’s thigh, he moved his fingers up in a swiping motion. Levi’s back arched off the bed at a ridiculous angle as he moaned loud enough for the sound to echo off the walls, pressing his hips down greedily.

            “Found it,” Eren whispered, repeating the swiping motion into the raven-haired man’s prostate as he inserted a third finger.

            “Oh _fuck yes_!” Levi wailed, throwing his head back as more desperate moans left his mouth, his hips never stopping their assault on Eren’s fingers. Then Levi propped himself up onto his elbows, looking down at the brunette. “Fuck me.”

            Eren sure as hell did not need to be told twice. He sat back on his heels, grabbing the condom and tearing the foil open between his teeth. Then he rolled the condom over his length before he poured a generous amount of lube onto it, giving himself a couple strokes to spread it.

            As he settled in between Levi’s parted legs, he looked up at the beautiful man lying beneath him. Never in his life did he imagine he would ever get to fuck someone as glorious as the man who was gazing up at him with a hungry expression, which kick started Eren to move.

            Grabbing the base of his cock with one hand, and supporting his weight with the other, he guided the tip of his length to Levi’s entrance, moving his hips forward in a slow motion. As the head of his cock slipped inside Levi, Eren’s eyes closed of their own accord, and a deep moan fell from his lips.

            Once he was buried to the hilt, he forced himself to stop, observing Levi’s expression. The raven-haired man’s cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted, but what caught Eren’s attention was the way his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. Eren knew that it was a strange feeling to be filled, so he didn’t rush (though his body was begging him to _move_ ). But he wouldn’t give into the demanding need until Levi adjusted.

            A few moments later, Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s slender waist, signaling that he was ok. Eren began to move his hips, still taking it slow. After a while, the man beneath him began to wiggle his hips impatiently.

            “I know you’re trying to be sweet and considerate,” Levi said, panting. “But if you don’t start fucking me like you mean it, I’m going to flip you around and fuck _you_.”

            Eren got the hint and began to thrust into Levi with reckless abandon. Now that he wasn’t focusing on keeping his pace under control, he was all too aware of the tight, slick heat around his pulsing cock. It felt incredible, and he couldn’t even stop the wrecked moans that slipped from his lips.

            “You feel so good,” breathed Eren, his voice ragged. He grabbed Levi’s hips and hitched them up, gliding deeper into him, and suddenly the raven-haired man’s walls tightened around him as an unrestrained moan came from below him.

            “ _Ah, fuck_! Right there, Eren! Don’t stop.”

            Like stopping was even an option.

            Eren kept hitting Levi’s sweet spot with each thrust, earning him louder, wilder moans from the raven-haired man beneath him. God, he sounded sexy as fuck. It was criminal, and it was making the heat in his lower belly unbearable.

            As the brunette reached for Levi’s unattended cock, which was throbbing and aching for attention, said man suddenly shot up to sit on his lap, leaning an arm back to hold his weight, while the other wrapped around Eren’s neck to pull him down to his lips.

            Eren’s hands went to Levi’s waist, grabbing tightly as he helped the smaller man move up and down on his length. Fuck, it was too much. It felt too good. And Levi was kissing him like he was the only person he ever wanted to kiss…

            The brunette slid his hand down to stroke Levi’s cock, and the raven-haired man moaned into his mouth. While Eren was milking Levi’s member, he angled his hips slightly, searching for that one spot…

            Levi came so suddenly that all Eren could do was watch as the man came undone before him. The older man kept grounding his hips down, mouth open in a silent cry, black hair falling over his closed eyes in the sexiest way ever as he came all over his stomach and Eren’s hand.

            The tightening around Eren’s cock proved to be too much to handle, as he followed Levi into bliss mere seconds later.

            The room was filled with vulgar moans of pleasure and skin slapping skin as they rode out their orgasms together. Until finally, Levi collapsed backwards onto the bed, breathing hoarsely.

            “Holy shit,” Levi said, voice rough. “Tell me it feels that good every time and I’ll never let you leave.”

            Eren smiled, feeling a bit smug, because it _had_ been his first time after all. But he was too tired to even say anything as he unceremoniously plopped down beside Levi on his stomach. He could probably sleep for a damn century after that.

            “Fuck,” the brunette said, his voice muffled by the duvet he was lying on, “that was the best sex I ever had.” And it was the damn truth, too. With his previous lover, he had usually done all the work. What a prick. Eren couldn’t even fathom how he had put up with that dip-shit’s crap for six months.

            “Hey, don’t you dare fall asleep now, brat. You’re covered in come and still have the condom on. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself off.”

            The brunette wanted to roll his eyes. Was this guy serious? “I can’t even feel my legs, and you expect me to walk?”

            Levi surprised Eren by pushing him over onto his back to stare daggers at him. “If you don’t want me to kick you out of this house, you better get your ass moving.”

            “Ugh. All right. Just tell me where the bathroom is.”

            “Down the hall, last door to the left. Now hurry up.”

            Eren forced himself out of bed, unable to hide the face-splitting grin that lifted his lips when he saw Levi get out of bed. Damn, he had a body that looked like it was chiseled by the Gods’ themselves. There looked to be no ounce of fat on him, every part of his frame trim and toned to perfection.

            Levi’s eyes darted up to meet his. “Stop staring, brat, and hurry your ass up.”

            The brunette’s grin just got wider (if that was even possible), and he kept staring until he was out of the room. Then he padded down the hallway until he was standing in front of the last door to the left.

            Once inside the bathroom, Eren made quick work of cleaning himself off. He gave himself a once over, satisfied with his handy work, and then went back to Levi’s bedroom. The man was nowhere in sight, and Eren chalked it up to him being in his personal bathroom when he heard the sound of water running.

            Slipping back out into the hallway, Eren located his boxer-briefs and put them back on. He wasn’t even sure what to do then. Did Levi want him to stay the night? He supposed he’d find out soon enough, opting to just head back to the bedroom and wait for the raven-haired man to tell him himself.

            As Eren waited for Levi, he sat on the edge of the bed, wondering how things had come this far. He couldn’t bring himself to regret anything that had happened tonight. And even though he had had Levi, he knew all too well that one time wouldn’t be anywhere near enough. Would the raven-haired man feel the same?

            Said man suddenly walked out of the bathroom, clothed in only a pair of boxers. He let his eyes skim over the brunette before he said, “I thought you couldn’t even walk, and yet you’re still up.”

            Eren’s eyes widened a bit. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to stay the night or not.”

            “You’re the first guy I let fuck me in the ass, and you’re questioning whether I’d let you stay or not?” Levi rolled his eyes with a little shake of his head. “Lay the fuck down, Eren.”

            Eren practically threw himself back onto the bed, quickly getting under the blankets. He watched as Levi yanked the duvet from his grasp, scrunching his nose in distaste. The brunette was confused until he remembered that they had gotten come on it. From what he could tell, Levi seemed to be a cleanly man.

            Levi left the room and returned a few minutes later with a clean duvet. After shutting off the lights, the man crawled into the bed next to Eren. The brunette didn’t even want to tempt fate by trying to cuddle, though he wanted to. Then he really thought about it, and couldn’t come up with a reason not to. He _had_ just had sex with him, so cuddling couldn’t do any harm, right?

            Eren held his breath as he draped his arm around Levi’s waist, and pressed his front to the raven-haired man’s back. He waited for a protest, but it never came. Levi just tucked his head under Eren’s chin and sighed in content, which made the brunette feel like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

            Resting his cheek against the top of Levi’s head, Eren fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

The first thing Levi noticed when he woke up was the heavy weight on his chest. He mumbled a curse, shoving whatever it was off of him. There was a low groan, followed by some rustling around. Levi opened his eyes and caught sight of the young male turned away from him, his body on full display.

            Tall, lean, well defined back muscles that led to a glorious round, tan ass. Levi wanted to reach out and touch every inch of him. Wanted to wake him up and look into those vibrant eyes that burned like fire when they were fucking.

            Levi reached his hand out, too tempted to not touch and stroke and feel that soft bronze skin beneath his fingertips. Then from somewhere out in the entryway, he heard his cell phone ringtone. There was only one person who would call him at this time in the morning, and he knew the consequences of ignoring her call.

            Lifting the duvet up and slipping his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up and made his way out of his room. Once he was out in the entryway, he scanned the floor for his black slacks. When he spotted them flung over a potted plant, he scoffed and picked them up, grabbing his cell phone from the back pocket.

            “What do you want, shitty four-eyes?” he answered.

            “Did you ram that cutie’s little ass all the way into next week?”

            Levi pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. “You called me this early to see if I plowed his ass? I’m hanging up.”

            “No! Wait! Come on, Levi dear. Tell me all the scrumptious details. Was he a screamer? He seems like the type that would be loud.”

            “I am not discussing this with you.” Truth was, Levi didn’t want to admit that he hadn’t fucked anyone into next week. It had been the opposite, and he could remember all too well the way it had felt to have Eren inside of him. He couldn’t even suppress the shiver that went down his spine.

            Hanji clicked her tongue. “There’s something you’re not telling me. Usually you’re quick to agree with me, so you can shut me up, but you’re neither confirming nor denying. What’s going on?”

            “Nothing is going on.”

            “Liar!” She inhaled sharply. “Wait. Don’t tell me… Did _he_ fuck _you_?”

            “That’s hardly any of your business.”

            “He did, didn’t he?! Are pigs flying? Hurry up. Go check.” She laughed. “Oh, this is gold! I’m coming over. Is he still there? I’ll bring breakfast and we can have a much needed girl talk.”

            Levi pressed the phone to his shoulder, listening. There were no sounds coming from his bedroom. He put the phone back to his ear. “You’re _not_ coming over.”

            “Oh, don’t make such a rash decision. I’ll bring coffee and donuts.”

            “I hate coffee, and I don’t care if you brought every last donut on this damn planet, you’re still not coming over.”

            “Ugh! You’re impossible. How about you tell me if he stuck it up your ass or not, then I won’t come? I think that’s fair.”

            He considered hanging up on her and getting Eren out of his house before that maniac could come waltzing over here. But then he realized he didn’t want to kick the brat out just yet, so he blew out a long breath and said in a rush, “He fucked me. Bye,” and hung up the phone.

            That four-eyed deviant had made him resort to childish behavior. She would pay for that later. As for now, he was much too interested in returning to his room to focus on anything else.

            Leaving his phone on the entry table, he padded back to his room, leaning up against the doorframe when he saw that Eren was up and standing beside his bed. Damn, the brat had a great body. Long, toned legs; trim waist with a scrumptious V of muscle that he knew led to some good times.

            Well, there was a sight he could definitely get used to.

            “Good morning,” Levi said in a low voice, eyeing every inch of bare flesh.

            Eren jumped, having been paying too much attention to the empty room to realize that Levi had been standing there gazing at him. He blushed scarlet when he saw the older man was still only wearing boxers. “Oh, good morning.”

            Levi crossed his arms over his chest, feigning boredom. He knew how he looked, how he came across, like he didn’t give a shit about anything. But what he really wanted to do was cross the room and throw Eren down onto the bed and ride him like a goddamn rodeo horse.

            “So, do you want some breakfast?” Levi asked.

            Why was he so nervous? _Pull it the fuck together,_ he thought, walking to his closet while he waited for a response.

            Eren made some weird choking sound behind him, probably because Levi was making quite a show of bending over to retrieve a pair of pants.

            He looked over his shoulder, hiding a smirk when he saw how the brunette was downright staring at his ass. “What? See something you like?”

            “W-What? Oh! NO! I was, uh, just thinking that breakfast sounded good.”


End file.
